Treacherous
by ForevainLucy
Summary: Lucy and Natsu met when they were little, becoming best friends. Not knowing Natsu fell in love with her. She moved away during the first year of High school. During Senior year she moves back, to find Natsu the badass. Can she show Natsu why she loved him from the Treacherous memories they shared?
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Treacherous

Chapter 0: Prologue

A pink haired boy was riding his skateboard across through the neighborhood. Wearing a white tee, cargo pants, and black converse he laughing at his mischievous thought. He turned the curb to see a blonde haired girl playing a violin in her backyard. He stopped and listened to the harmony.

The girl sighed when she missed the notes, he smiled "Hey! You did good don't beat yourself up". With that he left across the street, speeding through the obstacles on the street. She smiled and began practicing again.

Two years passed as the two became closer together. "Natsu! You're forgetting your helmet" she hollered running after him.

He turned around to be pushed down. "Ow" he said, rubbing his head. "Sorry. But you have to be more careful, and also tomorrow will be your birthday. Don't want to be laying in bed again?". He smirked slyly, "Won't you bandage my wounds, Luce". She jumped up and waved goodbye, "Be safe".

He watched as she closed the door behind her, smiling he took off. 'I'll come tomorrow to here you play'. She watched through the window as he flew down the street passed the on coming Ford. She giggled a little, walking to her room.

The next day, Natsu was sleeping in his room. Little murmurs and whispers woke him from his dream. Angrily he stumped down the stairs to the "electronics room". He didn't like it being calling it living room. He mumbled all the way to see his father and a new bright face.

"Natsu, Happy Birthday. This is your new little sister" His father announced walking towards the door. "Anyway, you have to take care of her until I get back from my business trip". With that his father walked out the door, leaving him with a pest he didn't care for.

He glared at her as she turned her attention to him. "Listen, Today's my birthday! And I don't want a pest like you to ruin it. So sit there and color poorly on the color pages. And leave me alone" sternly he said, walking over to play on his XBox360. He glanced over to see the little girl sadly, following his directions.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A familiar voice came from behind the door. He jumped over the couch, opening the door. The blonde smiled as he welcomed her in, "Happy 13th Birthday, Natsu".

She soon spotted the little girl sitting alone, sadly. Natsu was about to stop her when the little girl broke into tears. Lucy went to hug her, "What's wrong? What's your name?". She sobbed, wrapping her delicate arms around Lucy's neck. "My name... is Wendy,but brother seems to hate me". Lucy darted her eyes at Natsu.

He tried to lie but stopped and sat next to Lucy. "I- I don't hate you. I just don't like surprises that much. Come here" He said, sympathetically looking into her eyes. She ran and hugged her brother. "Wendy, sorry" she mumbled with her head in his shoulder. "Don't be, now let's have some cake" Natsu smiled, carrying his sister to the table.

Two years later and Natsu walked up to Lucy's house. He saw boxes and men carrying them out. He ran to Lucy who was about to pick a bouquet of roses. "Natsu" she exclaimed, falling down. He caught her, hugging her dearly "Are you moving?". Lucy smiled softly into his eyes, "Sadly... yes. I was going to tell you but I didn't want to ruin your 15th birthday". He broke down crying into her shoulder.

After a long goodbye, he waved goodbye to Lucy Heartfilia, his very everything.

Present Day

Sliding down the banister with bread in his mouth. His skull earbuds in, as he hit the granite floor. He finished his bread, kissing his sister goodbye and leaving out the door.

Outside, his friends were waiting for him. "Natsu lets go" Gray grumbled a bit, on his motorcycle. He hopped into the convertible, turning the radio up to the highest notch.

The tires screeched and sped off towards school.

Natsu and his friends were laughing as they walked towards the entrance. A limousine pulled in front of the curb, out stepping a blonde with her backpack. "Hey Natsu, that girl's pretty cute" Gray pointed. Natsu looked into the direction Gray was pointing, finding that familiar face he's being longing for.

Their eyes met, but she slowly turned away from him. She began into the building, he chased after. "Natsu" Gray called, looking at him.

As she got into the door, she was impacted by Natsu. She turned around, to have him hug her. "N-Natsu" She said, feeling his presence. "Lucy, you came back. I've missed you, Wendy missed you.". "Natsu, that's sweet, but the bells about to ring and people are staring". He released her, whispering in her ear "I'll see you at Lunch".

She watched him walk away, before she turned away. She walked to class just before the late bell rang. Sitting down she noticed an empty seat beside her. "Please resight the quote G-", A thump made the whole class turned towards the door. She giggled a little seeing Natsu embarrassed face. He limped over to the empty seat.

"Please resight the quote Natsu" the teacher demanded, glaring at him. Natsu sighed, "You find peace not by rearranging the circumstances of your life...". He tried to remember the last part, everyone was staring at him. Lucy smiled, looking forward "but by realizing who you are at the deepest level". Natsu stared at her, she softly smiled.

Natsu smiled a little, but turned his attention to the teacher. "Um... Read page 156 alone for the rest of class". The classes laugh beneath their breathes as they turned to the chapter. Soon enough the bell rang for lunch after a long 4th period.

Natsu waited outside her math class for her. Lucy walked out the classroom, waving goodbye to Levy. Levy stared at Natsu, "See you in 6th period". Natsu nodded, watching Lucy walk over. "Ready?" she smiled. "Ready" he softly smiled back, carrying her binder in his hand.

Sitting outside in the garden, they laughed while eating. "And that time were you tripped and fell into the paint" Lucy laughed. Natsu blushed red, "I had paint stuck in my hair for a month. Instead of pink, I was blonde". She smiled, "But you were still cute even without your natural pink hair". He looked at her soften smile, making him smile back.

He leaned in for a kiss, but his name was called. He looked to find out it was Gray, walking over towards him. _'Damn he ruined the moment'_. "What?" Natsu said irritated, glaring at him. "Gajeel's getting expelled 'cause you weren't there to back us up" Gray stated, punching him in the mouth. _'Shit at a time like this'_. Natsu stood, "Damn let's go".

He looked back as he walked into the building. Lucy smiled, eating the rest of her lunch silently.

They barged into the Principal's Office, "I don't know where you had your information from, but It was fucking me. So back off him. You got it?". The Principal looked at Natsu's pissed off face. "Excuse me?". "You heard me.". The principal sighed, "Natsu, this is my very last warning to you. Gajeel as well to you too. For the rest of you as well. Change your ways or you won't graduate".

Natsu smirked, "Don't tell me what to do old man. I don't give a shit what you have to say. Let's go" he walked out, slamming the door. Once they got outside, Gray asked "What's with you and the new girl". Gajeel nodded in agreement. "It's her first day and you already have her under your wing". Natsu sighed, "She's my childhood friend. She just moved back. It's been four years since she moved".

"You're in love with her" Gray stated. "I'm n-" Natsu started, as Lucy walked up to him. "Here you left this" she smiled, handing him his earbuds. "Uh... thanks. Hey can you-", before he could finish she said "Come over. Sure I want to see your little sister.". She kissed his cheek and left.

"Let's go to class" Natsu commanded, walking towards the building. "He's totally in love" they sighed, following after.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter of Treacherous, I hope you enjoyed it. - ForevainLucy


	2. Chapter 2 Out in Town

**Treacherous**

**Chapter 1: Out in Town**

Natsu hardly payed any attention to the lesson that was being taught in front of his eyes. His only thought was of Lucy. He imagined her silky blonde hair wet from the shower, her fragrance of vanilla and flowers, but most of all her filled out body. Sudden the classroom door was wide open, in came Lucy carrying a binder.

She walked over towards Natsu, whispering "You took the wrong binder". He was bought out of his daydream, taking his binder back. "Thanks" he smiled, watching her walk out. "Now class please get back to note taking" the teacher smiled. Natsu began with some of the notes, smiling secretly.

The bell rang, barging out the door was the bunch of anxious students. As Natsu trotted towards the door, "Natsu one second please" the teacher asked. He turned around sighing quietly. 'Damn Lucy's probably on her way here'. "Natsu about your grade..".

Meanwhile, Lucy was opening her locker. '15, 19, 0 click'. Placing her math textbook on the side, grabbing her notebooks, and shoving them into her backpack. She fixed her focus on the picture of Natsu and her when they had just gotten to know each other. She smiled, not noticing Natsu's presence.

"I remember that, we had just opened a box filled with cotton. I convinced you that it was a bomb, you clinged onto me for dear life. I laughed as I saw your face turned from fright to anger." Natsu said, holding Lucy's bag. She smiled a little "Yeah, I chased you down the street. It was so bad, they had to pick me up.". Natsu and Lucy stood there and laughed a bit, before walking out the door.

Meanwhile, Wendy was packing her pink backpack as Romeo walked towards her. "Ready to go?" he asked, handing her a letter. She looked at him about to say something, but stopped. She nodded, smiling.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they unsioned, bursting with laughter. "Cheater!" Lucy screamed, pushing him into the street. Natsu smirked, wiping his mouth and chased after the running Lucy.

She was darting past bushes, and cutting off local civilians. Natsu was behind, admiring her. 'Damn, she's gotten better in shape.' She caught a glimpse of his glare locked on her. She smirked, turning the corner, motioning towards the middle school.

Natsu sped towards her, wiping his forehead that was beaming with sweat. He spit as he turned the corner after Lucy. She looked back as she reached the gate, to find Natsu nowhere. Her face become blue, confused she started to down the street.

Suddenly she was grabbed by the arm, swinging back around to land in someones arms. She looked up at Natsu, tearing. "Stupid, I was worried". He rubbed her head, embracing her tightly "I'm sorry, Luce. I never meant to scare you".

As they hugged, he felt her warmth through his sweated shirt. Her face was pressed against his chest, wetten his shirt. He smiled as she raised her head. Chuckling as he brushed her hair into place. She smiled, with her redden face. "Um, did I miss something" Wendy asked, trying not to laugh.

Natsu turned around as his face redden with embarrassment. "N-no what? Aren't you suppose to be going over to help Romeo with his mathematics" he stuttered, trying to make up a lie. "Why should I, so you could make out with Lucy and pretend nothing ever happened" Wendy protested, stumping Natsu with silence.

Lucy breaking the silence, "We should go for ice cream and then go back to do some homework until your dad comes home". Natsu nodded, walking ahead. Wendy stood near Lucy, as they followed behind.

Reaching their destination, Natsu was already ordering the ice cream. They sat on a bench in silence, waiting for Natsu.

"Two strawberries, and one cookie dough" he said, handing the cashier the money. She smiled, "Is that your girlfriend and sister? They're quite beautiful if I must say". He looked up at her, shook he answered "No, she's just a friend. Just a real good friend." He glanced over at Lucy as the cashier fixed the ice cream.

She was smiling and laughing with Wendy as they waited on his approach. She caught a glimpse of his stare, blushing slightly. She glazed at him when Wendy was paying attention. His glance was fixed on her face; the angle, the color, the shape, the swiftness her hair gently lied down upon her cheeks.

Lucy smiled, turning back to Wendy's existence. Natsu turned back to the cashier who had seen the whole encounter with the two. She smirked as she held the ice cream from him to take. He quickly, but gently took possession of the ice cream. The cashier thanked him and he left walking towards the laughing girls.

"Your ice creams" he stated, placing them on a nearby table. Wendy went to grab for hers as Natsu swapped them away from her grasp. "At home" he barked walking off. Wendy scoffed, chasing after him. Lucy laughed walking following them back.

**Dragneel's Household**

At the house, they were laughing, eating until they had stomachaches. Soon the dusk was upon them, as they crowded under the blanket. Only to be found in the morning dead asleep, peacefully by Mr. Dragneel.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the late, late chapter I've been super busy with school and everything. Plus laziness has gotten to me, so yeah. The next chapter will be up sooner than this one. Thanks to everyone who Favorited the story and the positive comments. Thanks again - ForevainLucy


	3. Chapter 3: A Tie That Undid

Treacherous

Chapter 2: A Tie That Undid

Igneel smiled as he pulled Wendy up from the covers and carried her off to her room. Natsu turned in his sleep, collapsing his head onto Lucy's. As his father tiptoed down the granite stairs he reached back over, covering the couple in a wool blanket. He motioned towards the kitchen, thinking '_Maybe I'll interrogate them when they awake from their slumber_'.

Soon Natsu woke, glancing his focus on the sleeping beauty on his shoulder. He smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. Her soft expression was beautifully killing him. She suddenly moved, he gazed his eyes off towards a painting on the wall. Soon she rose her head, smiling at the sight of Natsu. He fixed his eyes back on hers as she spoke, "Good Morning". "Mornin' " he said trying to no blush red in front of her. She giggled, rubbing her eyes.

"When was the wedding?" Igneel interrupted, handing them a cup of cocoa. Natsu huffed, "You wish old man. You'd die before I'd get tied down". Igneel sighed, "Oh I know that to well". Lucy laughed, shaking her head. Natsu slightly blushed, "Don't get your head twisted, old man. I still have someone in mind." he glazed his eyes towards Lucy. She didn't notice though.

His father smirked, slapping him on the back "That't boy". Lucy turned her attention towards the wondering what was happening. "You should call your parents" he reminded, pointing towards the phone. She nodded sweetly, heading towards the phone.

He waited until her presence was gone, to ask "When did it happen?". His son looked at him, "What?". He asked again, "When did you fall in love with _her_?". Natsu hesitated, sighing madly "I don't know the exact date but it was around the time we became friends I guess. I mean she was hot, let alone able to stand up to me. _No one _could do that.". His father smiled, "Yeah she was something".

Then he asked "Does she like you back?". "Dad, you were a teenage boy but I'm definitely sure you were _never_ a teenage girl.", Natsu stated with a confused face painted on. "Sorry I do have a daughter, Son" Igneel reminded him.

"Dad I'm fine you don't have to worry about me, I promise. Dad, please calm down. Dad don't come.", Lucy begged trying to convince her father, but all she got was a dial tone in her ear. She hung up the phone, silently crying. Suddenly someone hugged her from behind, she turned around to see Natsu. "Sorry...it was my fault waking you home" he apologized, facing her. She smiled through her tears, "It's not your fault. I decided to follow you, I'm just as much to blame.".

She walked away, towards the bathroom. He slammed his hand on the wall, denting it. "Don't take your frustration on the house Natsu, go get your sack" he father shouted from the living room. Natsu huffed, "Shut up!" he walked towards his room. Not knowing the worse was yet to come.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in the bathroom trying to clean her face. Her tears had dried but left her face stained. She took her shower, thinking '_Dad you can't stop me from loving someone. Didn't you love mom? Didn't you have to go through hell to declare your marriage? To live in peace?_'. She stood there in the shower letting the water run onto of her body.

"Shit! That damn old man and her fucking father are just - shit!" Natsu shouted, throwing thing around. There was a sudden knock on the door, in came the awaken Wendy. She rubbed her delicate eyes, tiredly "Brother can you be a little bit quiet I'm trying to sleep". He smiled, carrying Wendy back to her room.

Igneel was flipping through the channels. He was laughing at a stupid TV show, the ones where people do idiotic things. He flapped popcorn in him mouth, dropping the remote. As he bent down, he cracked his back "Ow! I n-need to workout..more".

"But Natsu you should go to anger management classes. I mean it'd be the best for you" Wendy joked, trying to cheer him up. He hugged her, chuckling "You're something aren't you, Wen?". She tried smiling but soon fell to sleep.

Lucy was soon dressed in sweats and Natsu's over large tee. She smiled as she pulled it on. She walked to the living room, founding Igneel laughing his head off. Lucy smiled, trying not to laugh at his expression. Behind her Natsu swung his arm around her neck, pulling her into a nearby closet.

"N-natsu what is it?" she asked, flushing red. He smirked as he kissed her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. He loved the sight of her in his shirt that he wanted to take her upstairs, but he'd never tell her that. Her hands were on his chest, feeling his muscles flex under his shirt. She was as red as the worn out shirt she had chosen.

Releasing her lips, he asked "What do you like about me?". She was stunned, but answered "Everything, really. I can't really put my finger on it, but everything". Natsu laughed, "I think you have you're fingers on it, all right". She hid her face as it was now as red as a stop sign. "Not what I meant Natsu" she mumbled through her hands. He layed his head on hers, whispering "You look really pretty in that, not that you don't always". She turned to face him, her eyes pleading '_really_'. He nodded, leading her out the closet.

They entered the living room where his father was watching the news. "What's on the news that got you interested, new porn updates" Natsu mocked, planted down near his father. "No but a car crash, it's quite interesting. That's a really nice car, it even has a royal symbol it-" Igneel replied back but Lucy interrupted, "It's my dad's car!". Tears started to fill her eyes as the news reporter continued.

"_As a result the forty-nine year old, has died before he arrived to the hospital. The other two victims had minor injuries and will be okay_.". Lucy dropped to her knees, whaling tears out her eyes. Natsu turned towards Lucy, surprised. His father muted the television, trying to ease the pain. "At least on the bright side, you have your mother" Igneel smiled slightly. "_This just in, another victim was found in the car, a young woman around the age forty-two named Layla Heartfilia, but sadly to be announced died at the scene. This is all for the Breaking News with Sting_." Lucy began whaling back into tears, crying harder than before. Natsu shot a dirty look at his father before comforting Lucy.

That night, Lucy was sleeping on Natsu's bed. He stared into space, thinking about what had just happened. '_Both her parents died looking for her? Both? How did this all happen? One day they're a loving family the next they're died with a daughter who cried herself to sleep. I remember how Wendy felt when Mom died and Lucy was there to comfort me and her. Now it's time I repay her. But damn what's going to happen to her? Where's she going to live and with who?_'.

Now that Lucy's parents are dead, who is she going to live with? And will this cause another sad separation? But most importantly what will happen to Lucy and Natsu?

* * *

Thanks guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Treacherous. Lucy's parents died? I'm a cruel person, but a cliff hanger. What do you think Lucy's going to do now that both her parents are dead? Thanks for the reviews and new follower ascaroll. Thanks guys I love you and keep doing what you're doing. - ForevainLucy


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**Treacherous**

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

By the morning, Natsu was alone in his bed. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. The piercing sun, peered through the window. His eyes caught a little paper, sticking out of the picture frame. He smiled a little as he stared at the picture of him and Lucy teaching Wendy to bike. He reached for the paper, unfolding it and reading it:

_Dear Natsu,_

_I know telling you in person would just be to hard. It's going to hurt me as much as it hurts you maybe even a little more. I had to leave for a while, On my own. I tried to stay but it'll only leave scars. I'm sorry but we could never be together. As friends or lovers. I'll miss you. I'm truly sorry, but I'm engaged. I love you, but it could never be. _

_-Lucy_

Natsu sat there pouring out tears. He bailed, covering his eyes, whispering 'You can't mean this Lucy. You can't. Why did you leave?'. He was trapped in his room for the whole day, without eating. His eyes swollen, his skin pale as days turned into weeks and weeks turned to months.

His father was worried sick, eating himself up everyday that passed. Wendy cried herself to sleep each night, beginning to sunk into self doubt. He was bundled in his covers from day to night. He'd eat little and drink less.

Finally Levi came to visit him, she sat down next to his bed. He grunted "What do you want Levi?". She was surprised as he hoarse voice, she smiled weakly "Are you okay?". He looked at her slowly, then remarked "I'm fine, can't you see. I'm better than ever". "You don't look fine to me at all Natsu". He weakly scoffed, "Whatever".

Levi sighed and began walking out the room, but Natsu tugged her hand, flinging her back to her position on the floor. "D-did she contract you...yet" he gulped, fearing the answer. "No, not yet, but she told me she would when she got there". Natsu read her eyes, 'Wouldn't she call you first anyway?'. He snapped, "No, she wouldn't she's getting married to this rich guy. She's been playing my feelings all this time. It doesn't matter to her whether I'm dead or not".

He grabbed Levi, forcing his anger on her arms, and forcing a kiss upon her lips. Levi tried to force him away but she soon gave in. Suddenly the door opened and familiar voiced sounded across the room. Natsu's eyes lit up as he whispered, "Lucy". Levi turned around, to see the horrid face on Lucy's face.

Wendy was behind, but soon came in front to see the disaster that was made. "Well I guess he's already after all. He didn't need me, especially since Levi is here. I better take my leave, I'll just go somewhere else", Lucy weakly smiled, walking away. Wendy stared at Natsu, bluntly replying "You really created the biggest mistake".

Natsu grabbed the note and ran out the house, hoping to catch up to Lucy. By the time he spotted her, she was getting into a cab.

He grabbed her from behind, whispering "Why did you lead me on if you're engaged?". She turned around, "That's what this is all about?! Me being engaged? So you decided to kiss my friend and your best friend's new girlfriend for _revenge_? Do you know how sick that is?".

He remarked back "You didn't answer my question. Are you or are not engaged?!". "Yes! Yes, yes, I'm engaged! But my parents wanted this engagement, it has nothing to do with me. I broke it off this morning, I was going to tell you, but it seems you already moved on."

Lucy stepped into the cab, "Are you happy now, Natsu? Do you like toying with my feelings?!".

Natsu shouted, "Playing with you feelings?! How about you telling me we can't even be friends! Is he that important to you? What about me? Was he there when you cried about your father abused you and your mother? Was he there when no one else was?! WAS HE?!", throwing the note in her lap.

Tears strolled down her face, "You don't have no right to scold me! You kissed my friend, then ran after me. No he wasn't there, you were. He wouldn't cheat on me! And my marriage was arranged by my alcoholic Father who was having an affair with my ex-fiance's mother. So don't you dare...make me seem like the bad person".

He grabbed her, wrapping her in his arms. Her tears rolled down the side of her face, whaling. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Luce. It was my fault and I deserve to be slapped". She laughed a little, trying to wipe the tears her eyes. He raised his shirt to dry her tears, staring into her eyes. "You know, I'm a sucker for tears". She laughed, returning a kiss on his cheek.

He rubbed his cheek, looking at her surprised. "Don't take it as a forgiveness act, it's just a thank you" she stated, walking back to the house. He ran after her, paying the taxi man. As she reached the door, he pushed her down and kissed her. She didn't resist even though her mind told her to. "Does that mean you broke it off with him?" he asked suddenly, popping her back to reality.

"Yes, I did. That's why I left this morning, but that wasn't the note I wanted to give to you. It was just, I was running out of time to tell him, before he left the country". "He's a millionaire of an international company huh?" he stated, rolling his eyes. "Maybe..." she smiled, walking into the house.

Natsu began tickling Lucy, she laughed but suddenly stopped. "Loki" she said, staring at her ex standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?". He looked over at Natsu who was biting his lip, then at her sighing "I'm here to give you a piece of my mind". Loki glanced back over at Natsu. Natsu read his eyes, leaving the two.

They regained eye sight back on each other when his presence left. "You left me for _him_?" he stated, looking back before focusing on her. "Him has a name. And what's wrong with following your heart? All you wanted from me was my virginity" she argued.

He smirked, pulling her close "You know you loved my kisses more than living. I could give you anything you wanted, something he couldn't do". She smirked, looking at him "True...but he's got something you'll never have", he stared in her eyes surprised. "Me." she pushed him back and walked away.

He grabbed her arm, "If you leave you'll regret it for the rest of your life". She scoffed, "The only thing I'll regret is if I let you sweep me off my feet". He twisted her arm, she cried in pain. "What are you gonna do? call for your **fake** prince?".

"Why would she need to call me when I'm already here" Natsu asked, leading against the wall with his arms crossed. Loke shot his focus over towards him. Natsu snatched Lucy from Loke's grasp and held her in his arms tightly. "You better out of here before I make you regret coming here".

Loki huffed, grabbing his coat "You can't even afford the clothes on my back. Let alone me as a person.". He slammed the door as he rushed out the house. Natsu and Lucy's eyes met, they began laughing.

He gently pecked his lips on hers. The small pecks became passionate kisses. "Are we interrupting something" Igneel smirked, staring at the couple. Lucy's blushed and hid her face as Natsu acted as they didn't do anything.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and began laughing, "At least we can continue the journey together". Natsu nodded and held her back in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter of "Treacherous". Okay, I'm so sorry everyone for the late chapter, it's just I've been really busy and a lot has happened. To be honest I have some serious testing in three weeks so I don't know when the next chapter will be out, hopefully it'll be before the tests. So please forgive me, I promise I'll get you guys the next chapter as fast as I can. ~ **ForevainLucy**


End file.
